parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It Nick
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and animal style of Disney's 2012 computer-animated action/adventure film "Wreck-It Ralph" Cast *Wreck-It Ralph - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Vanellope von Schweetz - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Fix-It Felix Jr - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - Margaret and Eileen (Regular Show) *King Candy - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Turbo - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *General Hologram - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Young Vitani (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Surge Protector - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Sour Bill - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Q*Bert - Pascal (Tangled) *Wynnchel and Duncan - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) and Master Storming Ox (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Zangeif - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Clyde - Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Zombie - Tamatoa (Moana) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Cy-Bugs - Jombies (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Dr. Eggman - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Other cast *Saitine - Toffee (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Shinobi - Hunter (Storks) *Bowser - Temutai (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *M. Bison - Tai Kung Fu Panda) *Cyborg - Hundun (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *1011001 - Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Sorceress - Mirage (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Neff - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Cycloptopus - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Gene - Manny (Ice Age) *Mary - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Roy - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Don - Lance (Sing) *Deanna - Ash (Sing) *Norwood - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Meg - Dhahabu (The Lion Guard) *Nei - Meena (Sing) *Nolan - Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Other Nicelanders - Tiger (An American Tail), Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Mike, Nancy (Sing) and the Alley Cats (The Aristocats) *Glenn - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Tapper - Master Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) *Markowski - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Dr. Brad Scott - Junior (Storks) *Beard Papa - Francis (Oliver & Company) *Moppet Girl - Penny (Bolt) *Mr. Litwak - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) *Cy-Bug King Candy - Metalbeak (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Devil Dogs - Hyenas (The Lion King; The Lion Guard) *The Other Policeman - Cain and his pack (Jungle Cubs) * Boys playing Sugar Rush - Nate Gardner (Storks) and Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Candlehead - Zuri (The Lion Guard) *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Jubileena Bing-Bing - Kela (Puppy Dog Pals) *Crumbelina DiCaramello - Tiifu (The Lion Guard) *Snowanna Rainbeau - Marie (The Aristocats) *Gloyd Orangeboar - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Minty Zaki - Emily (w/ Jean) (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Princess Claudia (Timon and Pumbaa) *Swizzle Malarkey - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Citrusella Flugpucker - Angel (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Torvald Batterbutter - Kambuni (The Lion Guard) *Nougetsia Brumblestain - Hissy (Puppy Dog Pals) *Sticky Wipplesnit - Makini (The Lion Guard) *TurboTwins - Duke Weaselton and Doug (Zootopia) *TurboTime citizens - Snowball and the Flushed Pets (The Secret Life of Pets) *Boys playing TurboTime and RoadBlasters - Christopher Robin (Pooh) and Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Angel Kids - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) and Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Hero's Duty Players - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Hero's Duty Soldiers - Owls (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Oreo Guards - Rhino Officers (Sing) *Marshmallows - Rabbit's 500 Relatives (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) (CoolZDanethe5th and I are sharing them) *Laffy Taffy - Hyraxes (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Sugar Rush Annoucer - Buster Moon (Sing) *Kohut - Skips (Regular Show) *Priest - Frair Tuck (Robin Hood) *Ken Masters - Boris (Balto) *Ruy - Balto *Yuni Verse - Anga (The Lion Guard) *DJ - Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) *Game Central Station security - Marcus/Big Daddy (Sing) *Coily - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *Slick - Pepita (Coco) *Sam - Uumlaut (Tangled: The Series) *Ugg - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Chun-Li - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Cammy - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Paperboy - Norman (The Secret Life of Pets) *Knight - Wo Hop (Kung Fu Panda Holiday) *Frogger - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) *Dig Dug - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Pooka - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Fygar - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Pac-Man - Mtoto (The Lion Guard) *Inky - Bearicorn (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Blinky - Beard Deer (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Pinky - Big Chicken (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 - Turbo and Chet (Turbo) *Peter Pepper - Eddie Noodleman (Sing) *The Qix - Flit (Pocahontas) *Diablo - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) Scenes *Wreck-It Nick part 1 - Nick's Introduction/30 Years Later *Wreck-It Nick part 2 - Bad-anon/Nick Doesen't Want to Be a Bud Guy Anymore *Wreck-It Nick part 3 - Animal Central Station *Wreck-It Nick part 4 - The Celebration *Wreck-It Nick part 5 - The Cake/You're Just the Bad Guy'/Nick Has Had Enough *Wreck-It Nick part 6 - At Root Beer Oogway's *Wreck-It Nick part 7 - Animal Hero's Duty *Wreck-It Nick part 8 - 'Where's Nick?'/Out of Order/'Nick's Gone Kai?' *Wreck-It Nick part 9 - Nick Finds the Medal/Mordecai and Rigby Meet Margaret and Eileen *Wreck-It Nick part 10 - Nick Crashlands to Sugar Rush/Nick Meets Kiara *Wreck-It Nick part 11 - 'Jombies Are Like a Virus'/Margaret and Eileen's Backstory *Wreck-It Nick part 12 - Enter King Shen/Kiara's a Glitch/Rampage at the Race *Wreck-It Nick part 13 - King Shen's Castle/Nick Meets King Shen *Wreck-It Nick part 14 - Racers Destory Kiara's Kart/Kiara Makes a Deal With Nick *Wreck-It Nick part 15 - Kai's Story/Mordecai and Rigby Save Margaret and Eileen/Sweet Romance *Wreck-It Nick part 16 - Making a New Kart for Kiara *Wreck-It Nick part 17 - Diet Cola Mountain (Kiara's House)/Lonesome Kiara *Wreck-It Nick part 18 - Nick Helps Kiara Learn How to Drive the Kart *Wreck-It Nick part 19 - The Code Room *Wreck-It Nick part 20 - 'One Dynamite Female Regular Duo'/Margaret and Eileen Leave Mordecai and Rigby *Wreck-It Nick part 21 - Nick Can't Be In the Race/King Shen Gives Nick the Medal *Wreck-It Nick part 22 - Nick Destroys Kiara's Kart/"You Really Are a Bad Guy' *Wreck-It Nick part 23 - Nick Returns to His Game *Wreck-It Nick part 24 - Boss Wolf Tells Nick the Truth *Wreck-It Nick part 25 - Nick Saves Mordecai, Rigby and Kiara/'I'm a Stinkbrain' *Wreck-It Nick part 26 - The Race Begins *Wreck-It Nick part 27 - The Game Is Under Attack/King Shen's True Form *Wreck-It Nick part 28 - The Final Battle/Nick vs. Kai/Saving the Day *Wreck-It Nick part 29 - Kiara Becomes a Princess/Back to Normal/'How Bad Can I Be?' *Wreck-It Nick part 30 - End Credits Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Movie Spoofs